


Living Up to Expectations

by vega_voices



Series: Sleeps with Butterflies [29]
Category: CSI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega_voices/pseuds/vega_voices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Grissom and I have great sex.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Up to Expectations

_**Fanfic - Living Up to Expectations**_  
 **Title:** Living Up to Expectations  
 **Author:** [](http://vegawriters.livejournal.com/profile)[**vegawriters**](http://vegawriters.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** CSI  
 **Pairing:** Grissom/Sara  
 **Rating:** Adults only. No. Really. Porn for Porn's sake.  
 **A/N:** Part of the [Sleeps with Butterflies](http://vega-voices.livejournal.com/tag/sleeps%20with%20butterflies) universe. A lot of people have been doing pieces based on that fabulous scene with Hodges, Sara, and Catherine. This is my take on it.  
 **Timeframe:** Just post _The Two Mrs. Grissom's_  
 **Disclaimer:** Hey, CBS created them. I’m just playing and not claiming any ownership. But my offer to come write for them always stands.

 **Summary:** _Grissom and I have great sex._

Each droplet of water washed the mess of the case from her mind. Julia, down the drain, right along with Heather and Terri and every other woman Sara always worried she’d never live up to.

Deserea was a different matter. Grissom had never hidden his relationship with his dead wife from her, never pretended he hadn’t loved her deeply. It was a first marriage, full of youthful joy and hearty exuberance and they’d have lasted forever if that drunk driver hadn’t plowed into her. By now, Grissom would probably have grandchildren if Deserea had lived. Sara had never felt less than when it came to Deserea, not like she had with the other women who had come in and out of her husband’s life before they had committed to each other.

She didn’t expect him to tell her everything about his past lovers but she hadn’t liked being taken for a ride by a beautiful woman who had nothing to gain except joy by being a bitch. When he’d called from Peru the other day, she’d wanted to press Gil for answers, but she wanted to do it in person. She wanted to make sure he knew she wasn’t angry so much as she was amazed at the beautiful women he managed to have come through his past and how he’d settled for her. Sara knew he saw something in her that she did not see in herself, but it didn’t make her own insecurities any less irritating when she ran into women who looked like they belonged in Hollywood attaching themselves to her husband.

It did make her feel better to know that no one had any clue as to the extent of sexual experimentation she and her husband engaged in. Hodges had no clue what he was stammering about, and she’d been tempted to tell him about the night Grissom had caught her in the shadows of the trace lab. He’d hiked the skirt she’d worn to court up over her hips and slid into her, hard and ready, pumping to a climax he wholly owned while whispering that he wanted her to get herself off, to feel her fingers fingering herself. The whole thing had lasted mere minutes and by the time Hodges had returned from lunch she’d had time to change and was sitting on a stool in the lab, looking over a report.

The shower turned cool and Sara stepped from the warm embrace of the steam into warmed towels. Rivers ran from her curls and she gently toweled them dry. She leaned in the doorway of the steamy bathroom, watching her husband watch her. Slowly, a smile spread across his face and he beckoned her closer with one finger. Sara shook her head, teasing. She wanted him to chase her tonight. She wanted him to catch her and throw her on the bed and have his way with her until she was begging for mercy.

Gil Grissom was not a stupid man. He read her easily and rolled off the bed, predatory and hungry. She let him catch her, pushing her up against the bedroom wall. One large hand pinned her hands above her head, the other shoved between her legs where she was so wet, so ready. He’d torture her, she knew, until he was ready to take what was his.

Two long fingers fucked her while his beard rasped against her skin. His secret visit would be revealed tomorrow unless she remembered to wear a scarf or turtleneck. He pushed in again, adding a finger, forcing her legs to part even further. Through his boxers, she could feel his hard length pulse against her stomach. She pushed against him, groaning.

He hadn’t said a word. But his voice broke the silence as he released her hands to hook a leg over his hip.

“You like being caught.”

“I like it when you catch me,” she corrected.

Her hands loose, she shoved the waistband of his boxers down and palmed his shaft. But he was still fucking her, slowly and deliberately, his long fingers sliding in and out of her body. Deliberately, he avoided her clit, avoided stroking her, just fucked her. His pleasure. He’d caught her, it was his choice how to take her.

She loved every moment of it.

***

“What are you thinking?”

“I will never walk again.” Sara chuckled and nibbled at his nipple. He responded in kind, tweaking hers. Her nipple rings made the sensitive flesh stand out and she whimpered, adjusting her legs against him. He might be done for the night but she was still wet and wanting, despite her earlier release. He smiled and reached down to stroke between her legs, eliciting a moan from her belly that she swore made it’s way out through her clit.

She was sore and raw and hot and wet and wanted him to never stop making love to her.

“What else were you thinking?”

Sara laughed and rolled up, leaning over her husband. She lifted up and straddled him, her dripping center pressed against his belly. He groaned and stirred slightly. “Hodges …” she teased.

“Hodges?!”

“Yeah.” She smirked. “Honestly, Hodges. He made a comment in the break room about your yen for sexually adventurous women and then started stumbling through a whole idea that you married me for the intellectual stimulation.”

“You have a brain in your head?” He teased. “I thought you were just a trophy.”

Sara giggled and bent to nip his neck. He slid his hand between her legs and stroked slowly. “I defended us.”

“How so?”

“Catherine now knows we have great sex.”

“We do have great sex. We always have.”

“It’s all right,” she teased again. Grissom retaliated by fingering her until she came. She trembled and whimpered and dug her nails into his chest, riding out the waves until she collapsed onto him. He huffed happily and ran his hands up and down her sweaty back.

“You were saying?”

“The real reason I send you away to Peru is so that I can recover in between visits.”

Grissom laughed and kissed the top of her head. “I thought I’d try Panama next.”

“Just stay out of Mexico.”

“I will.” His arms tightened around her. She slid off his body; made of rubber and barely conscious. “Babe?”

“Yeah?” She was drifting, his chest a perfect pillow.

“I love you and I’m sorry I never told you about Julia. Honestly, she was there in a time in my life I wanted to forget. It was when I was being an idiot after you came to Vegas.”

Sara chuckled and kissed the closest patch of skin. “I know.” Her legs tangled with his. “Do me a favor.”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t ever stand me up again.”

“Deal.” He kissed her head and Sara drifted off, clutching him tightly.

_~fin~_


End file.
